


I have been half in love with easeful death

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [149]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Team Bonding, Violence, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I was your age,” Peter says, “I knew how to respect my elders.”</p><p>Stiles laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have been half in love with easeful death

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I have been half in love with easeful death  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Keats  
> Warnings: AU during season 1; future!fic; blood&death  
> Pairings: pre-Peter/Stiles  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 575  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Author's Choice, Author' Choice, "When I was your age..."

"When I was your age," Peter says, "Talia had just become alpha because our mother was tired." 

Stiles doesn't say anything, but it's a struggle. Peter is staring at Stiles' hands on the keyboard, and Stiles keeps typing. 

"Mom died in the fire, along with everyone else I have ever loved, Stiles," Peter says. He leans over, putting his mouth right by Stiles’ ear, and murmurs, “Do you still think I’m wrong for wanting revenge?” 

Stiles stops typing just for moment, just to take a deep, careful breath. “I never thought you were wrong,” he answers. “I found Scott’s phone.” 

.

In a few months, when Peter’s back from the dead and there’s a new bad guy, Stiles will remember that moment, when Peter offered him strength, speed, and healing. He’ll remember saying no, and Peter calling it a lie.

It was.

But all Stiles has is what he is, and people stronger than him have been underestimating him his entire life. 

.

“When I was your age,” Peter says, “I knew how to respect my elders.”

Stiles laughs and the alpha flinches away from the wolfsbane candle he sets on the floor by the alpha’s bound feet. 

“My pack will find us,” the alpha tries to growl. Stiles can’t tell which twin it is; probably not the one he got with the rowan bat, he doesn’t look angry enough. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Peter says lightly. “It’ll be too late, though.” He nods to Stiles so Stiles pushes the candle close enough to touch the alpha’s ankle. 

Boyd is back, terrified out of his mind. Erica is still missing. And this alpha is going to tell him where – and then Peter gets to become an alpha again. Win-win for everyone.

Well, except for the alpha, but he lost all right to a happy ending when he set foot in Beacon Hills.

.

“Do you want the bite?” Peter asks again, walking away from the fire with Stiles.

“No, thank you,” Stiles says. 

“Your heartbeat stayed steady,” Peter tells him. “When I was your age, I didn’t want to be a werewolf, either.”

“Really?” Stiles asks. His phone vibrates in his pocket; he pulls it out and it’s Dad, probably panicked and definitely angry. Stiles has become such a troublemaker lately, and now he’s helping kill people and destroy the evidence. 

“I wanted to be an astronaut,” Peter says, “and I would never have passed the physical.” He shrugs. “Go home to your father, Stiles. I’ll bring our packmate home.”

Stiles pauses mid-step. “… _our_ packmate?” 

“Of course,” Peter says with a smile, his red-eyed gaze burning. “We just killed together, Stiles. You’re mine.” 

And that… is _right_. Derek has never been Stiles’ alpha, and while he loves Scott, he can’t follow that idiot into a prank, much less a war. If anyone had been alpha in their little pack of two, it was Stiles. 

But Peter… 

There is blood on Stiles’ hands, and he’s not sorry. 

“Get Erica back,” Stiles says. “Be careful.” 

Peter nods. “Of course,” he says again. He leans in close, squeezes the back of Stiles’ neck, kisses his forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Stiles… Stiles goes home to his father, doesn’t call Scott (who wouldn’t answer, anyway, even if Stiles’ life depended on it) or Derek (who would answer and hang up), takes a shower, and pulls the covers up over his head. 

He dreams about controlling fire and walking side-by-side with a wolf.


End file.
